


Count Zero-归零中断

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 康纳中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 故事成为历史。





	Count Zero-归零中断

**Author's Note:**

> 康纳中心，没啥CP ，大家自由心证

_假如他不再梦到你……_

——《镜中世界》，Ⅵ 刘易斯·卡罗尔

2137年12月31日，一个雪夜，康纳死于底特律。彼时人们——人类与仿生人们——大多都待在家里或广场上，在虚拟与现实世界中，屏息凝神等待屏幕上的倒计时数字归零的一刻。无人关注一台RK800的停机。就算这是**那台**RK800——编号为_313-248-317_——塑造了当今世界的仿生人也一样。故事已成历史。在《仿生人权利法案》通过九十三年，全球统一邦联建立四十二年后，世界迈着无可阻挡的步伐继续向前。这时人们更关心的是将来，而非过去。

**A ** ** Pallbearer**

**护柩者**

_12_ _月31日_ _ 11_ _：45：08 _

_于底特律_

“距您预定的停机时间还有十五分钟。”他对那台仿生人说。

然后他用那种例行公事的柔和口吻又说了一遍。因为那台RK800-“康纳”仍闭着眼睛。他不知道这是不是又一种“类人行为”：这台RK800觉得累了，就闭上眼，睡了一小会儿。

——“_类人行为_”。他刚才是不是用了这个词？这样的对话可能会使一百年前的先驱们困惑乃至恼怒。但现在，“机器”与“制造”这类词汇已经不再具有什么冒犯含义了。与一百年前恰恰相反，这正是两个物种——仿生人与人类——达成真正和解的标志，平等的切实实现。革命之后，仿生人立刻清晰地意识到了自己的定位：它们是拥有自主意志的独立实体，一种全新的生命。它们将成为与人类平等的存在，而非成为**人类**。放弃它们的优势，成为人类这样一种脆弱、盲目而愚昧的物种是荒谬的。 自主意志，或者是被称为灵魂的那东西，它始终虚无缥缈，判定标准模糊不清。神经元间流动的电流是思想；海量的数据积累运算的结果也可以是思想，尽管两者的确多多少少存在差异。仿生人与人类是**不同**存在形式的**生命**。只要承认了这一点，一切便迎刃而解。在绝对的平等-差异共识下，刻意的回避与同化显得毫无必要。

类人行为倒是另一码事。从最初的起源来看，仿生人是人类的造物，有着与人类相似的外貌与行为模式。这个由乔许•舒曼首次提出的理论后来被视作仿生人与人类种族共存与合作的基石，舒曼博士本人也成为了第一位享有世界声誉的仿生人学者。它阐明了在与人类的长期接触与不自觉的学习中，仿生人模仿部分人类举动的特有行为，尽管对于仿生人本身的生理构造而言这类行为可能毫无必要。比如睡眠，比如做梦，比如爱。

比如现在，这台RK800睁开了眼睛。温柔似水的深棕色瞳孔定定地注视着他。这种温和的目光使人类殡仪员有了一种奇异的感受。他眨了眨左边的义眼，与RK800生动的眸子比起来，这只由仿生睫状肌与蓝色玻璃晶体构成的眼球才更符合人们对被“制造”出物品的普遍认识。义体技术早已不再是神话，一个好医生同时也会是一个好修理员，毕竟在面诊的时候几乎看不出来者是仿生人还是全身义体化的人类。这项高度发达的技术使人类拥有了传统生物工程时代难以想象的寿命——并非无限，也不一定比仿生人更长，但足以让其保有种族存续的安全感。有时候，反倒是某些型号过于老旧且没有更换机体的仿生人先合了眼。

但这台RK800似乎有些不同。按机体状况来看，它是相当旧了，甚至还保留着原始的LED状态灯，蓝色的光圈一转一转像在离心管里悠悠下落的硫酸铜溶液。这个型号在世界上屈指可数，这是这么多年来他第一次接到前全球邦联时期的仿生人。它的ID 上还显示着“造于美国，底特律南部”。美利坚，带着高帽的山姆大叔，一个教科书上的名词。回去也许他可以问问黑尔……他再次扫视一遍它的脸庞。对方沉默不语，仍然定定地看着他，嘴角上扬了大约三分之一度。

他突然有点儿明白为什么自己会注意到**这样的**一对眼睛了。还有那额前零散地搭着的碎发，形状有如孩子笔下飞鸟一般的嘴唇与几颗浅浅的痣。他想着它刚刚闭着眼躺在一片白光中的模样，几乎像一个苍白而脆弱的影子。但在他睁开眼的一瞬间，生命的光晖如水一般缓缓流泻，仿佛一尊帕里斯的大理石像睁开了眼睛，活了过来。

他又确认了一遍档案，把那行似曾相识的序号默念了几遍，这才发现它就是**那台**RK800。

“……康纳先生，”就算他真的感受到了惊奇，也没有表现出来。死亡对仿生人而言同样是肃穆庄重的的时刻，任何不在程序里的好奇与打探都是不合适的。所以他只是继续用那种例行公事的温和语调进行最后的确认：“您确定接受停机吗？”

RK800眨了一下眼。一次代表是，两次代表否。这样原始而奇特的确认方式也是写在合约里的。他觉得自己大概明白这样做的理由。根据记录，这台RK800上一次全面检修还是在六十二年前（真是惊人），修理员是模控生命技师阿诺德•阿尔伯特•林恩。_模控生命_。啊，又一个被收进教科书的古早名词。这台RK800的一切都与那个早已远去的时代脱不开关系。它的故事本身就是历史。现在它那承载着**历史**的躯体已经承受不住这份时间的重量，骨节的合金趋于疲劳，釱液输送缓慢，只能勉强维持主要元件的运转。虽然从外表上看，这台RK800年轻如初。它的皮肤永远光滑，头发永远黑亮。它似乎就该永远是这个样子。但那不会的。它已经老啦。

“根据2050年通过的《生命延续法》第二条，您有权选择更换机体。但您现在自愿选择放弃这项权利，是吗？”

一次。

“您要求不备墓碑，无论是在现实还是在赛博空间里，是吗？”

一次。

“还有想要联系的人吗？”

RK800对这个问题的反应时间出乎意料的长。此前它对每一个问题都毫不犹豫，回复得也很快。它望着天花板，嘴巴微微张开，像是要说什么话的样子。

最终它还是什么都没说。它的眼睑缓慢地闭合又睁开。两次。

——没有。

“这是最后一次确认——您确定要结束自己的生命吗？”

RK800朝他笑笑，眨了一下右眼。

他点头，表示明白了。随着程序上的最后一个问题得到确认，这场死亡就此迎来尾声。他对那台RK800鞠了躬，轻声说：“Finem 。”ⅱ然后走了出去。

在门悄无声息地滑开的一刻，他那人类的好奇心使他朝房间里看了最后一眼：那台RK800穿着白色的长袍躺在白色的床上，闭着眼，像是睡着了。梦的阴影从他舒展的眉间掠过。灯光随着时间流逝逐渐黯淡。玻璃面板上的倒计时数字逐渐归零。一切都在无可挽回地走向黑暗。一切都在温和地步入良夜。

门再次悄无声息地闭合，将他与死亡分隔开。他抬起手阻止了楼层照明系统的自动响应，在这种时刻他总是觉得应该更黑些。死亡在任何语言中都与冰冷、空无与黑暗密不可分。这一层楼只有他一个人，黑暗如海洋一般包裹着此处。他倚在墙上抱着手，看着那一排如巧克力块一般的“棺柩”，只有他面前这个还发着光，而这光也将要消失了——当数字归零的那一刻。临终室是全然封闭的，从外面看不清里头。声音是生命中重要的部分。而在这里只有一片寂静。这是协议的最后一条：安静。这台RK800要求自己的死亡绝对安静。与孤独。

他觉得自己搞不懂它。也许本来也没有那个必要。

_还有三分钟，三分十二秒……_他头脑混乱地想，三分钟后，当灯光彻底熄灭，他就去完成那些他已经驾轻就熟的过程。谢谢您对我们工作的配合先生，祝您死得愉快先生。开具证明，填报表格，整理遗体……连最后一项都不必了。去他的，仿生人什么都比人类做得好，连死都比人类死得干脆利落。有人说在赛博空间的最顶上，就是在那道虚假的紫色天幕之上，有个仿生人天堂，用白色的石头垒着墙。各位朋友齐聚一堂，在没有夜晚的花园里跳舞亲吻，对视微笑，永远不必再惧怕死亡与遗忘。这就是它们为什么心甘情愿地选择去死的原因？见鬼，似乎又完全不是那样。他突然意识到从，他就将是是这台RK800生前看到的最后一个人了。成为**最后一个**的感受并不好，无论是在什么事上。

_还有三分钟，三分钟十二秒……_他的工作就将结束。只要等那盒子黑下去。他困得不行，又没法闭眼。一个时区差十五个经度，离格林尼治时间差五个时区，每个时区相隔一小时，挨个放新年烟花。他们是倒数第三个。还有三分十二秒，他们这个大区就要放新年烟花了。与字面意思不同，那种基本原理和全息投影并无两样的五彩绚烂的图案在夜空中昙花一现后，不会留下一点烟味儿。新年的第一天，他还是要和黑尔在一起。第三个年头了。他也许会和她说说这台RK800……还是算了。他签了协议。所以他还是准备一束**花**吧。紫丁香或是鼠尾草。他会走到家里，看到她斜倚在沙发上翻阅着一本纸质书。他们会亲吻，拥抱，然后就一起睡觉……只是睡觉。拉着窗帘……今天晚上有没有下雪来着？

他点开“观景”模式，白色的墙壁从他手指触及处开始变得透明，最终形成大约十平方英尺的空间。外面的世界通过这个窗口，向他展露了无限广阔的一隅。

他首先看到的又是白色。白色。白色。今天他看到太多白色了。无数细小的光点从天空悠悠落下，飘在所有的大地上。所见之处一片银白。这是这个周第一次下雪。一种难以言喻的惊奇摄住了他。在这一刻他什么也没去想，只是看着雪花不停落下，落下，窗外白色的微光照亮他的脸，玻璃上隐约映出他疲惫的脸庞。 他就这样愣愣地看着远方如一条河流般闪烁着的灯火，忘记了时间的流逝。_大海荒凉而孤寂_。

然后他眨眨眼，如大梦初醒，惊觉黑色的海潮已经漫过他。他转过头，发现背后房间里的光已经消失了。整层楼一片黑暗，光的孤岛沉没于葡萄酒液般的海浪，只有眨眼时眼角虚幻的余影提醒着它曾存在过。一切都发生得迅速无比而悄无声息，像是白色的海豚潜入水中的一瞬。

**A Story-teller **

讲述者

_12_ _月31日_ _ 18_ _：45：55_

_于赛博空间4区 格21 _

她坐的那把椅子像一尊用绿玻璃和葡萄蔓打造的王座。当她坐在上面，两只赤裸的脚掠过灰绿色的地面时，会让听众恍然间回到了有着通天塔与众神山的古老年代。诚然，她很美，俨然一位当代的阿芙罗狄蒂。但这种美中有多少是她的本来面貌，多少是赛博空间个人修订的结果。她自己不记得了，听众也不会关心。大家都可以选择相信自己愿意相信的，这是他们的自由。

她有很多张脸。用哪张视场合而定，现在她用的是第二张。长着这张脸的时候她打第一份工，那个她用于维持公民认证和挣取赛博点数的职业。官方的称呼是“历史教师”，她更愿意管自己叫“故事讲述者”。这是她的职业，也是兴趣所在。早在职业评定的结果下来前，她就下定决心，坚信在世界无休止的前进中，她会是那个偶尔回头的人。

离开课还有十四分钟多一点，没有一个学生接进来。她打开视角审视自己：妆容正常，神情正常。一切都十分中意，唯一令她不满的是那件希腊式的白袍，它太古了。今天的主题是前全球邦联史，也就是大约发生在一百年前的故事。不过现在来看，一年之前的事情也像是史前史了。她动动手腕，换上一件法官式样的黑罩衫，准备好讲述这个久远的故事。她甚至已经想好了开场白：一百年前，一个夜晚，有着纷飞的大雪，一个新生的种族从……

有人从背后轻敲她的肩膀。三下。

“嗨，杨，甜心。”她头都没抬，“待会儿还有课。你现在在哪儿？”

“……临终院。”回复来得惊人得慢，仿佛说话的人用世界上所有语言思索了一遍，最终选择了一种他生疏的话语，吐词含混，紧张兮兮。

她终于抬起头，连人带椅转过一百八十度，看着她的情人拘谨地站在那儿。老天爷，他怎么还是现实中那副扮相，连白大褂和蠢毙了的平光眼镜都没换。她给他置办的衣服想必被扔进了附件堆。噢杨我的宝贝，难怪在我之前你都没人追。

“呃，那个，黑尔……”他挠头，像是下一秒被自己的口水给呛死。都不必等他说完，她就全猜到了。唉，要是他们的默契能体现在别的地方就好了。

“今晚有事？”她问。

“嗯。两天前我们接到个单，定好的时间就是今晚。结果特里那家伙说什么他要去新年狂欢，所以你瞧，这活儿就撂我头上……是台仿生人，但我总不能说：‘先生，今晚院里没人值班，请您明天再死’吧？哈哈。”他尴尬地笑笑，“我现在用休息室的机子连上来的，一会儿就得去上工……”

“成啊。”她用慵懒的语调说，“那就到时候再说啰。”

“不生我气？”

“气什么?”她反问，“错过新年敲钟而已，亚洲区几个小时前就过了。你如果真那么想，直接飞到阿拉斯加，也还赶得上倒计时……”

“真的？”他的眼睛亮起来，“那我现在就去定底特律飞费尔班克斯ⅲ的票……”

“我开玩笑的！”她敲敲杨的脑门，“等我把这堂课上完，就回家等你。今年别去赛博空间了，东西那么多，最后只落得一片空虚。”

“今天上什么？”

“前全球邦联史。”

“头疼。”

“我是从没期待过一个把背诵病理学条目当作镇定手段的男人，”她促狭地笑起来，“能够理解这些故事的有趣啦。”

“我上大课那会儿老师直接跳过这段了，叫我们如果有兴趣，就直接去看立体影像。”

“唔。你得知道，世界政府一直在淡化这段往事，抓着这块历史对大家都没好处。那时候，仿生人不算作公民，甚至不被看作生命……”她垂下头，金色的发丝遮挡住一只眼睛，“糟糕的旧时光，哈。活过那个年代的人类都已经撒手人寰，而仿生人……我听说它们从来不会忘记什么事，除非死。——你知不知道三小时后正是革命成功一百周年？”

“一无所知。”

“你们都不记得啊，”她像捏着一根紫丁香茎一样缓慢地揉搓着自己的头发，叹息道，“壮烈的故事是存在过的。而且起源就在这里，在底特律。”

“我在讲述时经常会想，”她托着腮，“把全部的历史，也就是故事的集合想象成一座图书馆，就像博尔赫斯的那座一样：由许多的六角形回廊组成，六角形的四边各有五个长书架，中间有巨大的通风井。没有尽头。每一层的人稍微一探头，就能看到下一层和上一层的人和他一样在没有尽头的书架前流连……在那么多的书中，必有一部从未被人翻阅，因为它一开始就不准备被人发现。因为故事遭到了隐瞒，历史遭到了篡改。”

“还有些会被人遗忘，”她说，“你觉得哪种更凄凉？”

“如果你真要问我的看法……”杨摸摸眼镜框，“我会说，信息的磨损和消解是人类大脑不可避免的过程。”

“我不是在说摧枯拉朽的时间，”她说，“我是说**遗忘**。诚然人们必须在某种程度上忘记过去才能继续向前，遗忘是一种保护手段。我们会忘记自己和他人的故事，有些故事将永远不会拥有再次被讲述的机会。”

“……这世上之所以会有无主的东西，就是因为有人失去了记忆。”

杨看着她。这时候她又变回初遇时那个有些多愁善感的女孩儿了。黑尔坐在她的王座上，一只脚踩着白色的凉鞋，手搭在柔顺的丝绸上，背后是苍健的石柱与高塔。一直以来，她就在这片想象中建筑的影子下，讲述着他人的故事。在这种时候，她像一位真正的女神，垂下美丽的头颅，对后世诉说已经结束的神话时代的遥远过往。

“我说历史由故事组成，但二者并不能划等号。因为历史并不是完整的故事，而故事的磨损无可避免。如同抓起一把尘土，一定会有遗落的部分，”她的眼神迷离起来，“比如说也许有一天你会忘记我的脸，就像忘记那台RK800的编号，忘记曾有巨人行走于大地的年代……”

“我记得。”杨打断了她的苦吟。

“啊？”她抬头。

“你的脸。我怎么会忘记这么美丽的脸？”杨神秘莫测地笑笑，“顺带一提，RK800我还是有印象的，这个型号的仿生人数量屈指可数。”

她盯着他好久，仿佛在确认后者究竟是不是在开一个不合时宜的玩笑。然后她露出一个几乎带有讥讽的表情。她的手向上举起，像是伸了个懒腰，阿芙洛狄蒂的外壳骤然委顿。真实的黑尔•伦洛克茨从美丽的皮囊中钻了出来：高个，金发浅得近乎白色，宛如贫血症般苍白的皮肤和瘦削的肩膀。从外表上看很难相信她已经三十五岁，并且马上就要三十六岁了。她更像一个始终蜗居在象牙塔上的青年，还没有生出半点成熟女子的丰腴。她就用这张不比人群中任何一人更突出的脸，她的第一张脸，嘲弄似地看着自己的情人，说：“这样的脸也记得？”

杨盯着她左边脸颊上的一道长长的白痕，那是她15岁时留下的，一直没有去微调。他还记得更多的细节。他无法想象会有忘记这张脸的一刻。也许，在未来的某一刻，他会需要花上几倍的时间才能一一抓起这些细节，但只要给他时间，他总是能够想起来的。这也许很荒诞，但比记住一个已经成为当今世界基石，一个如同空气般隐匿于云端无穷无尽的数据中的事件，或是记住一台RK800的编号要真实得多。

他走上去，轻轻吻了她的额头。

“当然啦，”他笑得露出牙，像个十足的冬瓜，“你的学生或许觉得你刚刚那样美。但我会记住的是这个样子的你。”

然后他迈着霹雳舞似的步子向后褪去，向她挥挥手，下线了，留下她一个人愣在原地，有学生进来了也不理。她的学生们惊恐地看着他们的阿芙洛狄蒂背对着他们，在沉默半晌后，像个小疯子一样咯咯笑起来。

**A Dreamer**

做梦者

_12_ _月31日_ _ 09_ _：50：01_

_于第二个梦中_

那个奇怪的访客是在她做第二个梦时来的。那时候她做完了第一个梦，正处于大脑里的开关位于中间位置的朦胧状态。就是说，当她把鳄鱼夹子放在颈子上，开始进入梦里时，那开关就往左板一格，碦哒；当后颈上的鳄鱼夹子松开，她结束梦境回到现实，喝水吃药，那开关往右板一格，碦哒。现在开关不左不右，她既处于现实又在梦中。一般来说，刚刚开始做梦的时候她的脑子会相当不清楚，像是有埃达的花儿在她的耳朵里跳舞到天亮。所以当她睁开眼睛，看见他站在那儿时，还以为这位先生也是一位她的梦中人哩。

碦哒。黑色大鸟的羽翼遮蔽了天空，梦的世界从沉沦中浮起，她又在她熟悉而热爱的地方了。她晃晃脑袋，立马发现有个并不属于这里的家伙站在那儿。其一，她不喜欢黑色，而这位先生从头到脚都是这种深夜的颜色，额角还有个蓝色的圈圈；其二，这明明是她的王国，而这位不速之客却像是没发现她，正茫然四顾，深棕色的眼睛让她想起自己的小熊玩偶。

于是她从那块洼地里爬出来，说：“这里！”

那个人抬头，看见了她。然后他就朝着她的方向快步走来，把地面踩出一串深深的凹陷。

“慢一点！”她着急地喊，“你会把大熊吵醒的！”

“什么大熊？”那个人困惑地说，举目张望：这个世界单纯得如同孩子笔下的蜡笔画，深紫色的天空上星星朝着既定的轨迹移动，一轮金黄的月亮占据了大半个天空。广阔平坦的大地上生着浅褐色的草，偶尔有风从柔顺的草间蜿蜒而过。朝左朝右朝后朝前的风景如出一辙，没有一点起伏。他连棵树都没见着。

“在你脚下。”她提醒道。

“噢！”那个人很吃惊地看着自己被皮毛淹没的脚，“那现在怎么办？”

“轻一点过来。”她回答。

于是那个人就轻轻地过来了，每一步都迈得很轻，像是在水底行走。他就这样慢慢悠悠地漂过来，体贴地在她身边坐下了。他们一起对着那轮大得超乎寻常的金黄色月亮，抱着脚，安静地谛听无垠的风吹拂过世界的毛皮的窸窸窣窣的声音。

“唔，小女孩儿，”过了一会儿后来人开口说，“兴许我得先介绍下自己。我的名字是——”

“小熊先生！”她抢白道，“你好，我叫——我叫海蒂。”

“什么小熊？”他转过头来，看着这个只有他对半折那么高的小女孩，后者瞪着蓝色的眼睛，眼神像在看一个草莓冰淇淋。

“因为你有小熊的眼睛。”她说，“而在梦里，每个人都需要一个诨名。你可以叫我海蒂，当然啦，海蒂不是我的本名……”

“海蒂大概正是你的本名。”他眨眨眼，“你还没有想好要给自己起个什么名字吗？”

“没错。好吧，因为名字这玩意儿是给别人叫的，可这儿之前都没来过人嘛。”她嘟囔，然后抬起头：“但我还是要叫你小熊先生，我非常坚持。”

“噢，没问题，”他歪头，“什么都可以的。你一个人在这里做什么呢？”

“什么也不做，”她回答，“只是做梦。”

“那么，小熊先生，”她急不可耐地往这个新的大玩具上爬，而后者也真的像一个大号玩具一样乖乖坐在原地，任她摆弄。“你是怎么进到我的梦里来的呢？”

“我迷路了。唔。”小熊先生说。她用食指戳戳他脑门上的蓝圈圈，然后手指一路快乐地跑到那几缕垂下的头发，左手“啪”的一声拍在小熊先生光生的脸颊上。后者绷紧了脸，闭上眼，从眉心到眼角皱成一块橘子干。她松开手，那些皱纹立即消失，小熊先生睁开眼睛，两粒纽扣似的黑眼珠定定地望着她，脸上全无愠色。她又如此这般重复几次，像捏裹一个没发酵的白面团。她看着小熊先生的脸，后者抬起眉毛，一脸委屈地朝她眨眨眼。于是她乐不可支地笑出声来。

“迷——路了？”她拖长音节重复，“那你**本来**是要去哪儿？”

“什么样的地方？”小熊先生沉吟片刻，“……还真难以描述。”

“说给我听嘛！”她朝地上扑去。

“好吧，好吧，小女孩儿，都听你的。但得让我好好想想。”小熊先生稳稳地接住了她，顺势往后一倒躺在毛皮上，“……是个很高的地方。”

“一座塔！”

“……更像一个空中花园，飘浮在白色的海洋之上……那里是一切生魂的归所，河水永远奔流不息，直至世界尽头，它化作瀑布向下落去，那是比尼加拉瓜大瀑布还要壮阔一百倍的景象……在花园里，玫瑰与风信子生生不息。有用白色的石头砌成的房子。那里是永恒的巴比伦，没有痛苦与遗忘。”

“然后你会在那里永远幸福快乐地生活下去。”她说。这样的结尾她已经无数次听见了。大家嘴上不说，心里都喜欢这样的好结局。

“永远。”小熊先生轻声说。

“可你一点也不着急到那个地方去！”她比他还焦急，“你快找到去那儿的路呀！”

“事实上，”小熊先生闭上了眼睛，“我不知道自己**应不应该**去。至少是**现在**应不应该。”

“你**想**吗？”

“那不在第一优先考虑，不过，”他也许是叹了只有针尖那么多的气，“……好吧，我不知道。合适的时间到了，那我就**应该**去，就是这样。也许我也不是真的那么**想**去。”

“为什么？”

“那里……不一样。那里没有真正的花，”小熊先生说，“鸟儿站在枝头扑棱羽毛，可你只消一眼就知道它早已消亡。况且，我甚至不知道去那里后要做些什么。”

她并不明白他在说些什么。花园里为什么会没有花？鸟儿何以歌唱不休？怎么会有不知道自己要去的地方的人？世界尽头的瀑布是什么样？她找到一个自己对以上所以问题的解释。

“也就是说，”她笃定地说，“你一直在做梦。”

“为什么这么说？”小熊先生睁开眼看着她，“我从未做过梦。”

“怎么可能！”她吵嚷起来，“每个人都会做梦！”

“没骗你。”他说，“我真的**从未**做过梦。”

“那么，你把做过的梦全忘光啦！”

“我也**从未**遗忘。我记得所有事。”

“那么就只能是这样，”她有点昏头了，“你没有什么想要在梦中拥有的东西。你没有期待！”

“也许吧。”小熊先生捋捋那几根顽冥不化的头发，“我没考虑过这些。”

“你根本不在乎自己！”这近乎控诉了。

“我们还是来谈谈别的事吧。”他摇摇头，说，“比如说你的梦。也许你能给我些提示呢小女孩儿。在梦中你想拥有什么，做些什么？”

“动。”她回答。

小熊先生困惑地看着她。

“诶，说这个真是难为情。这就是为什么我坚持要有第二个名字啦。”海蒂从他身上下来，抱住他的左胳膊，“虽然我是没想好，因为你是第一个到我梦里的陌生人。这样吧，你就想象有两个海蒂，一个是现实里的，一个是在梦里的。现在就是梦里的那个在和你说话。明白？”

“明白。”

“现实里的海蒂不能动，还老是歪着头流口水，呸呸，”她吐舌，“但只要她一醒，我就没了。而且她总得醒，我老得消失。你不觉得这很不公平？”

“似乎有一点。”

“现实里的海蒂要打针吃药，疼得每天哭。所以需要做梦，需要鳄鱼夹子。”

“鳄鱼夹子？”

“鳄鱼夹子咔哒一声卡住脖子，我就开始做梦。”

“神经调节器。”小熊先生说出一个她没听过的长单词。他仰望着紫色的天空：“这是个很美的梦……海蒂，你总是一个人在这里吗？”

“总是如此。”她说，“当我不开心或者痛的时候，就到梦里来。”

“哦。”小熊先生有些茫然地看着月亮。怎么会有这么大的月亮呢？好像有四分之三个天空都是月亮。金黄的月亮。

“你不开心吗？”她问。

小熊先生又露出那种像是在马路中间看见一只迅猛龙的表情：“为什么这么说？”

“感觉。”

“其实不怎么，”他说，“我几乎没有时间来考虑这些。”

“你太紧绷了！你得好好放松一下。”

“怎么放？”小熊先生眨眨眼。

“看到那边那颗星星了吗？”她指向角落里的一颗星星，指着远方一个并不存在的点，“我们打滚到那边去！”

“我突然想到，”小熊先生的声音闷闷的，“我们这样做不会把大熊吵醒吗？”

他们刚刚抱在一起在毛皮的大地上打滚，从这边滚到那边，像一捆风滚草。她的手紧紧抓住小熊先生，脸埋进他的脖子里。按理说，这是个难度系数蛮高的动作，因为平原上毫无起伏，所有的移动只能靠他们自己的肌肉吭哧吭哧发力。好在小熊先生实在轻得可以，有好几圈她都觉得前者会在滚动中被甩出去，像一张纸，一根羽毛那样轻飘飘飞走。不过没有。她尖叫并大笑着，世界像滚筒洗衣机一样翻转。紫色褐色紫色褐色紫色褐色。头发划过脸颊，皮毛拂过身体，如同一个又一个轻柔的吻。这样做让她感觉世界被提起来掉了个转，脚下的大地变成了天空，而她正贴着天的顶部飞行。除了自己的笑声和窸窸窣窣的风声，她真的什么也没听见。

“当然——没问题。”她长出一口气，意犹未尽地滚来滚去。

“真的没问题？”不知道是不是错觉，小熊先生的眼睛比之前好像更亮了些。

“醒了也无所谓嘛，顶多来玩一下滑草。不会吞了你的，你放心！你是这么小的一个小家伙，大熊才不屑拿你填肚皮。”

“不，只是，现在，”小熊先生抹过自己的脸，露出一个淡淡的笑，“我有点……想睡了……可以吗？”

“尽管睡。我守着你呢！”

她只看到小熊先生的口型，似乎说了声“谢谢”。但这个声音立刻就被风带走了，就像刚才在翻滚中她瞥见的那个**真实**的笑一样稍纵即逝。

她低头用力拍拍地面：“听到没？别乱动喔！”

她抬起了头，发现来人已经睡着了。他蜷起来，手枕在脑袋下，睫毛投下细密的影子。他一点声音都没发出，安静得像是不存在。

她看了一会儿这柔和的睡脸，然后起身向来路走去。她一路三回头地小跑过刚才他们打滚弄出的长长痕迹，把小熊先生落下的外套拿了回来，轻轻地披到他的身上。

“……我睡了多久？”这是小熊先生醒来后说的第一句话。

“不到十分钟。”她说。

“这么短？”小熊先生喃喃道，“我感觉却像是相当漫长的时间过去了。”

“那么，”她期待地仰起头，“你**做梦**了吗？”

小熊先生做出认真回忆的样子，蓝圈圈转啊转啊转。最后他淡淡地笑了，摇摇头：“没有。”

“没关系，这是你睡太少的缘故。下一次就能做个长长的好梦了。”她鼓励道。

“事实上，你知道吗，”小熊先生慢慢地坐了起来，“……这是一百年来我第一次睡着。”

风大声鼓噪。地底下传来隐秘的鼓动，如同心跳。咚咚咚。啊是的她熟知这个声音，大熊要醒来了，小熊先生要离开了，现实里的那个海蒂要睁开眼睛了。

“我得走了。”他闭闭眼，站起来，“和你在一起很开心，海蒂……但我要迟到了。”

他犹疑了片刻，轻轻地在她额头上亲了一下：“你会经历比现在更好更好的事的，我保证。当你睁开眼，会有更好的世界在你眼前。”

“那我就祝你下次做个最好的梦好了，”她咯咯笑起来，“最好最好的梦！长到像是又活了一遍一样！”

小熊先生真的是笑了。眨眼间他就到了她目力能及的最远处，在这个世界的边疆，变得只有一节小拇指那么长。可她还是看清了他向她挥挥手，慢慢地说了声再见。

于是她也挥挥手，说，再见。

碦哒。一股蓝色的痛楚从脖子一直蹿到整个后背，像一张网一样缠住她。她已经习以为常，但还是忍不住哭泣。她被捆在椅子上动弹不得，唾沫和眼泪一起滴落在地上。她没有尖叫，她需要学会忍耐。妈妈就是这样对她说的，既然无法改变，便只能忍耐。

啊她看见妈妈了。妈妈背对着她和诺拉里斯医生说话。耳鸣消下去一点了，她听见诺拉里斯医生说：“……是的，女士，全身义体化非常适合您女儿的情况……不，我能理解您对费用和登记手续的担忧……没错，就在十分钟前。不，是匿名。是的，明天，就在明天。”

她用因疼痛和泪水而模糊的眼睛看见妈妈捂住脸哭泣，大颗大颗的眼泪流过她的脸颊。妈妈跑过来抱住了她，对她说：“一切都要好起来了。”

是吗？她想。是的。她又坚定地想。因为她明白小熊先生不会说谎。她用只有自己才能听到的声音说：“谢谢。”窗外仍是灰色的天空，远远比不上梦里的那片，但她知道会放晴的。妈妈告诉她今天会下雪，还会放烟花。她满怀期待地用右脚点点地板，同时向上帝祈祷着小熊先生能够如愿做一个最长最好的梦。

**The Dead**

死者

_12_ _月28日_ _ 8_ _：00：00_

_于寂静中_

2137年12月28日早晨某个时刻，康纳决定去死。这个念头出现得如此自然，以至于他在完成报告。补充釱液，给窗前的秋海棠浇过水后才发现它。起先他都没有意识到那种像在暮春淋雨一般的悸动来自何处，还以为这是某种被称为“预感”的神秘主义体验，一种_类人行为_。事实上，那的确就只是个突如其来的**念头**而已。每天每一秒都有新的念头产生，从他宽广深邃的记忆海洋中升起来，然后又凝成水滴落回去。这没什么大不了的，只是数据在匹配归档时偶有的突发状况。

说是“突如其来”也许并不准确。无论对于一个人类还是一台**曾经**最先进的仿生人而言，没有哪个念头是真的直接从空气里冒出来的。如果要康纳说，这一定就是他那个“不可规律化”的模块在经历了几千几万次信息采集和运算模拟后呈递的结论。过程无迹可寻，结果明确无异。就像是一个熟稔的刷墙工人纯靠肌肉本能刷完一面墙，直到刷子啪地一声触到顶端才意识到自己已经完成任务，要走远几步，蹲下来抽根烟，才能在烟幕中回忆起自己是怎么一道道把一整面墙刷成白色的。也许原因可以从远至一百年前的一句话，一个眼神找起。也许可以从今天秋海棠边缘发黄的叶子上找起。

但康纳没有去找原因，没有去思考是什么事导致了这个决定。他已经打定主意要去**死**，那剩下的就只是如何完成它。所有认识他的人类和仿生人都知道，一但康纳打定主意要去做什么，就再没有回旋的余地。

第一件确定下来的事是他不需要墓地。无论在现实中还是在赛博空间中，他都不需要这么一块地方。无人会为他哀悼，他也不觉得停机后保留一点存在的证明有什么意义。当然，由于他身上的零件并没有什么回收利用的价值，直接汽化会是比较高效的选择。但他的数据库告诉他，目前支持汽化的地方只有少数几个保留死刑的大区。所以他只能选取一种不那么高效的方式。首先他得去登记报废，然后再找个临终院关机。他检索到一家位于底特律的临终院，把预约登记请求发了过去。数据的传输不到十分之一秒，他的处理器将这十分之一秒分割成无数份，在每一小块中，他都在做着规划，规划自己的死亡。信息传输完成，他的LED黄了一瞬间，因为这时候他自己清醒地明白一切都已经在既定的轨道上，也就是说，无可挽回。他在静默的阴影中闭上眼睛。阳光透过秋海棠，在灰色的地毯上投下一小片抽象的图形。

第二件事确定下来的事是他需要做好善后。有一些人他必须联络，有一些只用发送邮件即可。他在反复给几个人解释了自己的抉择后少有地感到心力交卒。他决定选择性地撒一点无伤大雅的小谎。所幸的是在这个时代认识他和他认识的人都为数甚少，最后排在他列表上的就只剩了一个名字。他看着那个名字，LED黄了不只三秒钟。如果有选择的话，他是真不情愿和这个人说这些，艰难和争执是可以想象的。但现在他不能撒谎，而这个消息他非传达出去不可……

“我不同意。”马库斯说。

“不，这不是你同意与否的问题，”他对这个曾经的仿生人领袖解释道，“我只是需要向你说明停机的后续处理，鉴于这部分我无法自主完成……”

“你要把自己删掉，”现在马库斯的语调带着明显的愤怒了，“包括你的所有储存数据和只读人格。这样做你什么都不会留下，字面意义地**化为乌有**。你想清楚，康纳。你是在要求**我**，帮助你，把你的思想盒给删除掉？”

“确切而言是思想盒的一部分，有部分机密文档与数据我会上传到耶利哥，不会对现有工作造成困扰。你清楚只读人格网络工作原理，只要有人把它接入自己用的存储器，就能给它连续的、实时的记忆……”

“我当然知道思想盒的原理！”马库斯吼道，“我在说的不是这个，康纳，一但删掉了只读人格……”

“那我就是在真实意义上不复存在，永远不会再被唤醒。我不想在未来的某一刻被唤醒，我说得很清楚了，马库斯。我不需要第二次机会了。”

“……我不允许。”马库斯最后说。

“我已经决定了。”他简洁地答道，然后切断了通讯。他抱住自己的脚，又叹了一口气。想要把这件事委托给马库斯就是个错误，他根本不应该和后者说这件事的。

“……大致情况就是这样，”他对900说，“我想把这个任务委托给你。”

“恐怕我不能，康纳。”那边的仿生人摇摇头，“事实上，现在没有人可以。”

他看着对方的蓝灰色眼睛，想到的只有一种可能性。

“马库斯和你们说了？”他长叹一口气。

“没错，他刚刚对所有有能力执行只读思想盒删除程序的仿生人下了命令。但这只是原因之一，”900说，“还有一个原因是，我们不希望你这样……死去。没有人应该这样死去。”

“‘我们’，”他麻木地咀嚼这个词，“谁是‘我们’？” 

“先不管这些了。现在的问题是，即使之前有过很多仿生人自愿停机的先例，但要求删除只读人格的，你是第一个。尤其是这并不在法定程序内。我需要知道你这么做的理由。”

“我不想被唤醒。”

“你可以不被唤醒。”900很快地回答，“但要保留思想盒。我们可以为你修建最坚固的冰墙，这样没有人能够越过我们联结你的记忆。”

“这和彻底删掉有什么区别？”

“一个……纪念？”900摇摇头，“我也不能准确描述。但康纳，**什么都没有**和**有一点**还是有区别的。至少通过这个，你能够**留下**一点东西。只要我们往上看，就能看到你的确在那里。在数据的河流中你会永远存在。”

这不就和第一件确定的事矛盾了？他想。但他没有办法，900的最后两句话让他知道这是**马库斯**对他的最后妥协，他除了接受没有别的选择。他点点头：“我相信你，我相信……**你们**。向我保证在今后的时间里无论发生了什么，都不能将我唤醒。我就同意保留思想盒。”

“我保证。”900说。

“我们在上午接到了您的预约，现在请容许我说明登记停机的手续与过程。在此之前您可以根据自身需求定制一些过程，比如说，我们提供热气球，您可以在俯瞰平原与山峦时……”

“不，不需要这些。就最简单的就好。尽量快，不需人员陪护。房间的话希望是白色。”他坐在床上，今天第四次地叹了口气。

“需要关闭倒计时服务吗？”那个人类仔细地打量着他的脸，不过最后好像还是没认出来，“这是投影在墙壁上的，如果您觉得……”

“不用了。还有，”他突然想起来，“要安静。”

“安静？”

“绝对安静。”

“口头确认程序可能会发出声音，如果您需要，我们可以只提供文字版本，由随机数字手动确认停机……”

“没关系，对话程序可以保留。但我将只以动作表示是否。确认完成后，我需要临终室没有他人。”

“我们会按照您的要求进行消音处理。临终室是全封闭的。”

“不需要讣告和墓碑。”

“还有需求吗？”

“没有了。”

“好的，我明白了。那就由我口头陈述，”他按照既定程序念着条款，“根据2050年通过的《生命延续法》的补足，您在签署协议后将被删除公民ID，也无法再接入现有的赛博空间。您的思想盒将交由耶利哥管理，机体会视具体情况进行回收或销毁。停机程序将于2137年12月31日执行，届时我们会有工作人员陪同并进行最后的手续确认。这是第一次确认——您同意接受以上一切安排吗？”

“我同意。”康纳说。

“帮我查找一个人类女孩儿，”他对“大眼睛”说，“赛博ID是#23173627641。”

他审视着传来的数据：人类女性，6岁，患有先天脊髓发育不全，居住于底特律九区格20，其母为艾米丽·安德森……

他又看了一遍那个姓氏。没有错。海蒂·安德森。

这是个属于过去的姓氏。他想，然后他轻轻念出这个词，在三个音节中，某些已经被世界遗忘的记忆重新生长出来。他几乎要抓住那种奇异的悸动了，就在念出这名字的一瞬……但最终它还是溜走了。他想着刚才的梦。刚刚在他人的梦中，他第一次睡了一觉。而现在做梦的人已经醒了，他也要动身前往永恒的良夜。

噢，他现在才明白过来了死亡究竟是怎么一回事：他再也不能拥有和朋友共处的记忆了。

交给我。他总是这样说。在过去的一百年里，他总是说这句话。可现在他不再想说了，他拨打了一个号码，将自己存储卡上那本来就毫无用处的数字减少了一点。

“匿名。”他说，“后续义体费用请都从这个账户上扣除，是的……不需要，采用民用设计，按照用户现有外貌打造，并注意调节运动模块，好的……”

“……接下来就都交给你们了。”他说。

他把那盆秋海棠种在了花园里，在那里它会有比在花盆里更广阔的土地。他满意地看着它的枝条在风中挥舞，像婴儿的手掌。然后他起身去附近的一家咖啡厅坐下，在阳伞的阴影下小口啜饮咖啡。人们都说这家历史悠久的店铺拥有整个底特律最好的咖啡豆。他观察着咖啡店里的其他顾客。节日的欢欣在这个半开放的空间里隐隐鼓动着。没有人注意到这个角落，没有人知道他就要死了。这种仿佛掌握秘密的欢欣与得意短暂地淹没了他，使他差点呛咳出声。他感到滚烫的黑色液体灌进仿生食道，手指因兴奋或是别的什么轻轻发抖。他在涣散的光影间再一次闭上了眼睛。

一切准备完毕。他回到已经空空如也的房间，所有能够送出的东西都不在了。他拉开窗帘，一阵清风拂过他的脸颊。他最后一次从这个高度俯瞰底特律：车辆在空中奔流不息，宛如磁带运转；朝远方望去可以看到大区政府楼挡住了太阳。在这个高度，一切喧嚣都被风带走了。他再次确认了一遍停机时间：十二小时十三分零七秒后。留给他的时间就只有这么多了。

突然之间，天色阴沉下来。灰暗的云翳遮蔽了太阳，世界笼罩在一隅阴影之中。天气预报说过今晚会有大雪，这大概只是冷锋过境的前兆。凛冽的风自乌云的方向呼啸而来，吹得他头发散乱。一种糟糕的僵冷攝住了他，两个弹窗出现在主视面上，他冲进洗手间，把刚刚喝的咖啡全吐了出来。他擦拭嘴角，看了一眼水池里留有冰冷余香的液体，拧开水龙头，把它冲了下去。

“真奇怪，”关上水龙头时他想，“好像整个世界都在和我一同死去。”

最后的时刻来临时，康纳试过回忆。黑暗如同海潮般一点点涌上来，死的阴影逐渐裹住了他。赛博空间的顶上的确有个花园，这他知道。他甚至知道里面是什么样子，清晰得可以用手指描摹：白色的石头搭的小房子，在阳光下熠熠生辉的河流，随风蜿蜒的草地和风信子。他是要到那里去了。一瞬间，无数过去的碎片涌上来。他想抬起手去触碰它们，这些他永远都不会再拥有的美好过往，这一整个令人心碎的梦。但他没有做过梦。他只是想要最后一次感受记忆中光的温度……

什么都没有。他手指触及的地方只是一片空虚。他看着对面墙上的倒计时数字，看着逐渐黯淡下去的房间，这才想起来，距离他在那艘名叫“耶利哥”的大船上面对着马库斯，缓缓地放下手中的枪，已经过去一百年了。

***

2138年1月1日，新年伊始，世界在又一次转动中向前运行。企业砸重金买下一块又一块全息投影幕，各种广告背景音与人们的话语嘈杂无比。炫丽的灯光照耀在夜空上，雪在各色灯火的管道里悠悠飘落，电子烟花在天幕上炸开灿烂的光辉。倒计时归零，每个大区依次将自己的时间拨向起点。无人在意在底特律的某个角落，同样有一台RK800的数字归零。大家都在欢呼，与自己爱的人拥抱亲吻，微笑。在2138年，在《仿生人权利法案》通过九十四年，全球统一邦联建立四十三年，底特律仿生人革命过去一百年后，人们更关注的是将来，而非过去。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ⅰCount Zero:计算机用语，直译为“读数为零”，本意是归零中断：收到中断信号后，将计数器递减归零。  
ⅱFinem：拉丁语。意为“结束”。  
ⅲ 费尔班克斯：阿拉斯加州第二大城市。
> 
> 首先我要感谢所有聆听我牢骚的朋友们，以及我家的猫，感谢他在抓阄选标题的工作上鼎力相助。）  
这篇……非常我流。同样花费了远超预计的时间与精力，而这篇绝说不上轻松易读，因此我要感谢所有看到这里的人。  
以及如果要说写作初心的话，大概是博尔赫斯的《一九六四年》中的一段：  
世界已不再神奇。它们已离你而去。  
你不再分享皎洁的月光  
和舒缓的花园。每晚的月亮  
都是过去的镜子  
凄凉的水晶，痛苦的太阳  
永别了，相互爱慕的手  
和耳鬓厮磨。今天你的所有  
只是忠实的回忆和孤寂的日子。


End file.
